Anchors have become increasingly popular for mounting objects where screws, nails, adhesives or other simple fasteners are either impractical or ineffective.
A problem with anchors is that they are difficult to install, which is particularly problematic for individuals who do not have the skills or tools for performing difficult installations. Moreover, many anchors on the market are instable and do not adequately support heavy loads, especially in dry wall. In addition, they may also loosen over time, causing damage to the support structure on which they are mounted.